Competition
by Tyrel96
Summary: Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura decide to have their own little contest. The object of the game is to make the person chosen for you fall in Love with you before time runs out. Too bad for Sakura the other three pick the hardest and scariest person they could think of. His name is Ibiki Morino.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

**A contest for the best**

"Hey guys…. I have the best idea!" Ino said fist pumping from her spot in her sleeping bag… she had an evil grin on her face… Tenten, Hinata and Sakura just looked at her, also in sleeping bags…

"What Ino-pig?" Sakura asked and Ino's grin got bigger…

"A contest… that's what we will do this week… everyone picks one single person for another to see how long it will take" Ino's grin got even scarier…

"Um… Ino… are you ok?" Tenten asked cocking her head to the side…

"We all decided for each person in the group, besides them, a boyfriend! And they have… a week to make them fall for you" Ino said grinning…

"Um… Ino-chan" Hinata stuttered blushing… Tenten and Sakura were blinking and liked the idea…

"Elaborate pig" Ino nodded to Sakura's question…

"Lets say, Me, you and Tenten will pick someone for Hinata without her say, and she has to make them fall in love in a week… maybe two weeks… it will be great fun!"

"I don't know Ino… Hinata's clan is pretty strict about that…" Tenten said trailing off…

"Nonsense! If it doesn't work out in the end of the week, no biggy right… but until then you need to pursue them to the max!" Sakura and Tenten nodded sternly thinking about people…

"I'll do it Ino-chan" Hinata stuttered…

"Then we will start with you!" Ino said leaning over to Tenten and Sakura and they whispered things to each other and than they eventually came to an agreement…

"We don't want to hurt you that bad so…" Sakura trailed off…

"Your target is Naruto" Tenten said and Ino giggled… Hinata blushed and nodded…

"Pigs turn!" Sakura said happily… the other three leaned in to discuss… Sakura nodded…

"Pig your target is Lee!" Her face was pure horror at Tenten and Sakura… she smirked…

"Tenten's turn" She pulled Sakura and Hinata to her whispering and Sakura laughed…

"Ok Tenten, if that's how you play… you have to chase Lee's idol!" Tenten paled… she glared at the blond and pinket…

"You two! I am not dating Gai sensei!" She shrieked…

"Than Foreheads just has to be worse than ours" Ino said smirking… Sakura paled…

"Your not talking about Kakashi? Right?!" She asked with wide eyes… "We are like brother and sister! Its just wrong!" Tenten and Ino smirked… Hinata shook her head leaning into their conversation… she pulled back and gasped…

"Ino-chan… don't you think that is a bit much?" Hinata said her face etched with horror…

"Definitely…" Tenten chuckled…

"They will do well together… I could even introduce you two" Ino said chuckling evilly…

"Who?" Sakura squeaked out…

"Ibiki Morino!" Tenten and Ino said at the same time and Hinata shook her head at her friends…

"**WHAT!"** Sakura yelled… lights outside turned on and Sakura quietened down…

"You have to be kidding me! The head ANBU Torture and Interrogator… Pig you have gone insane!" She shrugged her shoulders…

"I am sure you will like it in the end forehead… word has it he is quite the specimen of a man" Sakura blushed…

"He is older than Kakashi! Well by one year but! I'm 19 Pig! 15 years difference!"

"So! Your not with a green, youth obsessed guy around the same age!" Tenten said… Ino nodded sternly…

"Come on Sakura-chan… you might even stay with him" Hinata said only slightly stuttering…

"Ok! We will make it two weeks instead of one! One to make them interested the second to make them fall for you… after this… well you catch my drift" Ino said smirking…

"Pig! Hinata hasn't done that stuff before! But at least it is with Naruto" Sakura said shrugging…

"I have to- that?" All three nodded at Hinata…

"Well you two have to do it with green youthful eyebrows" Hinata said shrugging… the others blinked and laughed at Hinata's rare stroke of confidence… Hinata laughed as well

"Ok we start tomorrow!" Ino said and everyone nodded slightly excited…

…

Next day…

"How am I going to do this?" Sakura mumbled to herself… she leaned against the Hospital front desk waiting for her new list of ninja to hunt down because they were late for physicals…. The job of being the head medic…

"Here you go Sakura-sama" Sakura nodded and took the list… flipping through it she saw that the list is full of ANBU only… sighing because they were just as hard as Kakashi to get into hospital… Kakashi goes to Sakura's apartment for check ups… she froze looking at one of the names…

"Ibiki Morino" She said breathing out… taking a deep breath she headed towards the T&I building… maybe she can win the contest…

…

Walking up to the door she saw a rookie ANBU at the door… he bowed when she walked in… at the front desk she saw someone who made her blink twice…

"Anko? I didn't know you worked the front desk" Sakura said blinking…

"Sakura! How are you? Oh and the person who usually does called in sick… lucky bastard…" She mumbled… "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to see Ibiki" Sakura said in a strong voice… Anko didn't detect anything… she nodded…

"Ok, down the hall, up one floor, take a right and the third door on the left" Sakura nodded…

…

Knocking on the door Sakura waited for a reply… instead the door opened…

"What the hell is it now! Oh, Sakura! Sorry… what brings you here?" Aoba asked blinking…

"Um… looking for Ibiki's office" He growled…

"God! Anko does this all the time! Four more down Sakura, the metal door… see you around" Sakura smiled and nodded and he closed the door…

Walking up to the big metal door she knocked… she heard an annoyed 'come in' from the other side…

"Haruno? What brings you here?" Ibiki asked his face held slight annoyance… probably from the fact he looked like he hasn't slept in days…

"I have a list of ANBU who need there physicals" Ibiki growled…

"Who in the hell forgot that! Post the rota at the front and I'll make sure they go" Ibiki said his voice full of annoyance at his subordinates…

"Well we can easily check one person off the list and you look like you need it too" Sakura said walking over to him placing the clipboard down pointing to a certain name… "You can be first! Now lets go" Sakura said sternly and he frowned…

"I do my own physicals… you know that" He said growling… Sakura frowned… she made a clone who took the clipboard back, to the front desk to put it up…

"I am the head medic Ibiki and I say if you can do physicals or not. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Sakura said growling… she did not like her authority questioned…

He glared in response and she smirked… "The hard way it is" She placed her hand on his shoulder with lightning speed and made a handsign in the other… they disappeared in a poof of smoke…

…

Only to reappear in Sakura's office…

She let go of him and grabbed his file from her desk… "Sit down and take of your boots, gloves, cloak and shirt" Sakura said flipping though the file ignoring the dark aura emitting from Ibiki…

Reading the file Sakura frowned… He hasn't had a check up in over 10 years… she heard shifting and things being placed on her chair… she looked up to see Ibiki leaning against the small medical table, his arms across his chest not looking happy…

"I do believe I said to sit on it, not lean against it" He pushed up with his hands and sat on the cold metal bed that had a small sheet and pillow covering it…

"It says here your last physical was over 10 years ago… this is going to take a while" Sakura said … looking at him again she had to stop herself from blushing…

He had an easy eight pack, pecks, large biceps… without the cloak you could easily see the muscle in his thighs… also his leather pants were quite tight in a certain area…

**Oh GOD! Remind me to thank pig later!** Her inner said drooling with a nose bleed… schooling her features she soon was glaring…

"This will take a while" Sakura said sighing… she took off her medical coat and put it on the rack whilst putting on gloves… she thanked Tenten, Ino and Hinata mentally for making her buy a medical outfit when she was in charge of the hospital…

It was her black skirt that was even shorter now from growing since she was 16, and a full red t-shirt that clung nicely in everyway… her boobs have gotten bigger and it compliments them perfectly… her knee high boots were the same but the heel was taller… her hair was in a high pony tail, the same as Ino's but with some strands framing her face… she grew it long again as she got older…

"Ok, just relax now. I'm just going to see the extent of the damage and repair what you didn't" He remained quiet studying her… Sakura made her right index finger glow green and she poked a nasty looking pink scar across his chest… he grunted in pain when she did… she poked his shoulder, that was also scarred and he made the same reaction… sighing she looked at his hand and held it in hers making it glow completely green… she looked at Ibiki and glared…

"Your fingers are broken… and I will need to fix your scars… you have torn muscle tissue underneath them, that is why they aren't healed and still hurt… first your hands…" she placed her other hand on his…

"This might hurt" After saying that she heard lots of cracks at once… he stiffened in pain but soon he relaxed showing it didn't hurt… she did the same with his other hand… soon she moved up to his shoulder, than she ran two glowing hands down onto his chest and, made his scar into a fine pink line… she stopped… and sighed…

"Ok… I can tell your legs aren't injured… but if you want to say anything?" She asked…

"My legs are fine" He grumbled out but looked relieved that it was over… Sakura caught the look…

"Oh no you don't! You might do all the test yourself and pass, but I have to check your head… I might also be able to release the tension for you" Sakura growled out… Before Ibiki was going to protest she took off his headband and placed glowing hands on his temples… her eyes closed in concentration… she moved her right hand on top of his head feeling all the scars and holes… Ibiki hissed in pain… Sakura was repairing all the holes in his skull, putting bone back, replacing dead tissue, expanding healthy cells and filling in the holes until they were all just scars… they dinted slightly but were better than before…

Sakura opened her eyes looking at Ibiki's face… She held back the large blush, one; their faces were close and two; his features held a look of contentment with his eyes closed…

Sakura removed her hands and stepped back sighing heavily not realising how much it took out of her to repair his skull… she wiped her brow of a little sweat and sat in her chair pulling out the chart and writing something down…

"Ok, I repaired the damage to your skull, and also surprisingly you didn't damage your brain… but I had to repair the tissue and fluids… you should be fine but if you experience any pressure you should come back and see me, just encase you did damage your brain… besides that and the scars you are healthy"

Ibiki stood and started putting his clothing back on, his face neutral… Ibiki just about to leave was stopped when Sakura held out a piece of paper to him…

"What is this?" Ibiki asked curious opening the folded paper…

Standing and putting on her coat opening the door she looked back and smiled…

"My address… I know you probably wont come back to the hospital, but you will be able to find me there… if not I have medical supplies and drugs to hold of the pain or whatever and a seal to notify someone is there" Ibiki blinked…

"Thankyou Haruno"

"Just Sakura is fine" She smiled again and watched him disappear before she left the room…

…

Sighing Sakura had to admit that Ibiki was quite attractive… scratch that he was sent from Kami himself! His body was so nice it was so hard not to drool… and his pants looked tight… she could tell that he was on the big side… she felt her inner pass out from blood loss…

"Sakura-sama!" A doctor rushed into the cafeteria where Sakura was spaced out…

"What is it?" Sakura said grumbling… he looked worn out…

"Some ANBU teams have come in! They are in a serious condition!" Sakura was out of her seat quickly walking to the ER with the doctor on her heels filling her in and others from the Cafeteria following getting ready to help…

…

"She just wont rest" A nurse said in a worried tone to the small group of doctors and nurses around her…

"Those teams came back three days ago and she refuses to sleep or leave! Tsunade-sama can't even make her leave" A Doctor said also extremely worried for his superior…

"I think you spoke too soon" Someone whispered looking at the glass front door to the hospital, that just slammed open revealing a pissed looking Tsunade… She started looking around and stopped when they all pointed down a corridor…

"She is down there, room 167" They all said in unison and Tsunade nodded and stomped away… soon Shizune came in shaking her head…

…

"Sakura" Said person turned her head to greet the person…

"Shishou… why are you here?" Sakura asked writing something down on a clipboard only for Tsunade to yank it out of her hands…

"You are forbidden to enter this hospital for 24 hours! Unless I say otherwise or you need treatment! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!" She yelled in Sakura's face…

Sighing she handed Shizune her medical coat and walked out of the Hospital…

Looking up at the sky she could see it was around 5pm… her stomach grumbled and her eye lids were heavy…

"Better get some food before I fall asleep" Sakura mumbled to herself setting off in a direction hoping to find someplace that looked appetising… She stopped when she saw the BBQ place team 10 go to… turning on her heel she went inside…

"Sakura-san! Ino, Choji and Shikamaru aren't here if you were looking at them" The owner's wife said sweeping up some mess…

"Oh, I wasn't looking for them I just wanted some food" Sakura smiled trying not to show how tired she was…

"Oh sure! Go find a spot and I'll come around and get your order" She said retreating into the kitchen… Sakura smiled… she walked towards the smaller booths and came to an empty one… she sat down and the lady came back…

"So do you know what you want?" She asked and Sakura nodded…

"Can I get some beef marinated kebabs, pork chops and some green tea" She nodded and walked away… Sakura yawned slouching in her seat with her hands over the cooking top to keep them warm, but also far enough away not to burn them…

"Here you go Sakura-san" The lady smiled and placed down the plates of meat and also a large pot of tea and some cups…

"Thankyou" Sakura smiled and immediately started cooking the food…

…

Turning over the pork chops and kebabs before they burnt and taking a sip of tea someone walked up beside her…

"Sakura-san" Sakura stiffened at the deep, husky, intimidating and also warm voice she turned her head greeting the man…

"Ibiki-san… may I ask why you are here" Sakura said trying to will the bags under her eyes away… he sat opposite her…

"You haven't been out of hospital for 3 days… I was told you refused to leave" He said looking at all the food, and than helping himself to some tea…

She didn't know that he went to the hospital looking for her…

"Hey it was your subordinates that I saved! Also I was kicked out of the Hospital for 24 hours" Sakura growled thoroughly annoyed at him… the urge to punch him through a wall growing…

"And I thankyou for that" He said with a blank expression on his face picking up some chopsticks and also half of Sakura's meat…

"Hey! That's my food!" Sakura protested as he took a bite of Kebab… Sakura took the rest of the meat off the cooking top and started eating glaring at the man opposite her…

"They're my favourite" He said eating some more…

"And they are also mine!" Sakura stopped when she saw a glint in his eye, not knowing what it was…

"If your not going to eat that, don't waste it" Ibiki said pointing with a chopstick at Sakura's food… she growled and ate it… pushing the empty plate aside she took a sip of her tea finishing it… she poured herself another… and drank it quickly…

Ibiki studied her watching her annoyed features get replaced by exhausted ones… her eyes started drooping even more… Placing money down he stood and lifted Sakura from her seat… making handsigns quickly and placing a hand on her shoulder he shunsined them away…

Only to reappear near Sakura's place…

"Thankyou Ibiki… you didn't need to pay for dinner" Sakura said sighing… she than fell forward completely out, and barely registered the warm strong arms that lifted her before she hit the ground… pulling out the piece of paper of Sakura's address Ibiki memorised it and walked towards the building…

Reaching her apartment and pushed chakra into the lock making it open… moving Sakura so he was holding her bridal style and closed the door… looking around he saw that she kept her place clean, and had various shelves of other people's things that they left after being treated…

Going into the first room he saw that it was indeed hers and pulled back the red sheets, placing her in the bed and pulling the covers over her… quickly looking around the room he observed her king sized bed, full length mirror and cupboard full of clothing… walking out of the room he stopped when something grabbed his hand…

Looking down at his hand, he saw Sakura's holding it tight… looking at the young woman he noted that her brow was furrowed in distress? Pain?

"Please don't go" Sakura mumbled tightening her grip on his hand… "I don't want you to go" Sakura said also not releasing his hand…

…

Waking up Sakura registered that she felt well rested and the spot next to her was warm but no one was there… sniffing the air she smelt the lovely scent of bacon and eggs… rolling out of bed and changing her clothing from the ones from the night before into pyjamas, she walked into the kitchen…

Sitting on the bench was an egg and bacon toasted sandwich and a note…

_~Rest up and eat some food. And I did what you asked… Ibiki~_

Blinking she took a big bite of her breakfast that was still extremely hot… she nearly spat it out when she remembered something…

"I asked him to stay last night" Sakura said wide eye remembering what she said before she was out… she blushed fiercely…

'_**Mmm so that's why the other side of the bed was warm'**_ Sakura's Inner said with a seductive smirk on her face…_** 'Maybe we should thank him'**_ She rubbed her hands together with a perverted look on her face that would put Jiraiya to shame…

'_GOD INNER! Don't go down that road!'_ Sakura shrieked at her split personality that was in her own world…

"I could make him lunch since he paid for dinner and made me breakfast…" Sakura trailed off… finishing up her breakfast she changed into her small black skirt, white long-sleeved shirt and some sandals… putting her hair up and grabbing some money she set out to waist a couple hours before she went after Ibiki… maybe she could check up her friends progress…

…

Walking into the Yamanaka flower shop she greeted the blond behind the desk…

"Hey Pig!" Ino looked up smiled…

"Hey forehead! Your just in time too, we were going to hunt you down to see how you were" Sakura smiled…

"So lets go than!" Sakura said already halfway out of the store… soon Ino was hot on her heels…

…

"So Hinata… how are you and Naruto?" Tenten asked sipping some tea and Hinata blushed…

"G-g-good… he asked me out for some ramen for lunch today" She said blushing fiercely… "How about you Tenten?" She asked redirecting the attention…

"Oh god… he is so hard to get through to… but a compliment here and there… he is taking me out for dinner tonight… well a bar" Tenten said smirking… "You Ino?" Ino smirked

"Oh I have bested you! We are already dating…" Ino said slightly blushing and everyone picked it up… "He is nice… he asked me to dinner last night, he walked me home and asked me" Ino said "What about you Forehead… I bet you haven't even gotten a date yet or anything" Ino said smirking…

"Well… um…" Sakura's face turned fully red and all three girl's jaws dropped…

"Forehead! What have you done?" Ino asked leaning in and Tenten leaning in as well… Hinata was blushing…

"Well I being Head Medic you are in charge of hunting down the ninja that miss physicals…" They nodded… "He was on the list… I approached him and kidnapped him to the hospital, gave him a physical… than he left" They made a motion for her to go on…

"Than Shishou kicked me out of the hospital for 24 hours after I worked 3 days straight keeping ANBU alive… I went to the BBQ place and he showed up and stole my food… he paid for it and walked me out… I might have passed out from exhaustion and he carried me home… when he put me to bed, and he was just about to leave I grabbed his hand and asked him not to leave, than fell asleep…"

"This morning I woke up, and the other side of my bed was warm, but no one was there, and in the kitchen was a bacon and egg sandwich with a note saying he stayed…" She was blushing fiercely… she looked at her friends to see their shocked faces…

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" Ino and Tenten shrieked and Hinata giggled and Sakura sighed ignoring all the stares…

"You like him Sakura-chan" Hinata said with no stutter…

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked frowning…

"You fell for him… didn't you" Sakura blushed and Hinata giggled…

"AND YOU LIKE HIM!" Ino and Tenten shrieked and Sakura groaned and sighed…

"I guess I do… despite I don't really know him much… it feels so right and its even better than what I felt for Sasuke" Sakura said resting her head in her hands…

"Forehead… if he makes you happy, go for it" Ino said

"Yeah Sakura, if you like him that is the more reason to make him like you back!" Tenten said nodding… Hinata giggled sipping tea and Sakura glared at her… she than smiled…

"Thanks guys… now to drag a giant to lunch" Sakura said smirking and standing up… "I'll see you guys later" Sakura said after placing some money down for her tea, and walking out

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

**The Gaming begins…**

Sakura walking out of the tea shop quickly did some handsigns disappearing in a poof of smoke…

She reappeared in Ibiki's office making the man look slightly startled but he covered it with a frown…

"Sakura-san… What are you doing here?" He asked dangerously… Sakura smiled ignoring the tone

"You shouted dinner, made me breakfast and did what I asked when you could of chosen not to… So I'm shouting you lunch" She said smiling softly at the large man that had a strange look on his face…

Sakura nearly froze when she saw Confusion, loneliness and abandonment in his eyes in a quick flash… being around Kakashi all these years she had picked up how to read 'Eye Language'…

"I'm busy" He said in a dangerous tone again and Sakura puffed out her cheeks stubbornly…

"You are coming to lunch with me even if I have to drag you there myself" Sakura said sternly with no room for argument…

"What do you have in mind?" He asked quickly finishing up the paperwork… He stood looking at her sternly… she saw the victorious smirk when he saw her shocked features…

"A surprise" Sakura mumbled in childish defeat making his lips curl in amusement

"As long as it doesn't take all day" He said walking around the desk… Sakura rested her hand on his arm

"It won't" With that said they both disappeared in a poof of smoke…

…

They reappeared on top of a building and she smirked at him jumping down and going to a stand… Ibiki watched from the rooftop as the owner handed her a bag and she smiled… She turned away and jumped back next to him

"Follow me" She said in an exited tone and jumped away… Ibiki was right next to her watching her from the corner of his eye… "This way" Sakura said and turned in the direction of the hills to the side of the Hokage monument…

They reached some dense forest and Sakura smiled slightly motioning him to follow… she disappeared in the shadows and Ibiki followed slightly weary…

He blinked when they came out of the shadows of the trees… he froze at the sight

It was a lush, grassy field covered in flowers… he saw a small boulder formation in the centre, and watched as Sakura jumped on top of the large rock and settle down looking at him expectantly… He appeared beside her and tried to hide his shock looking infront of him…

They were surrounded by a field of flowers and lush grass, beautiful green trees and in the close background was the village busting with life…

"I come here all the time to be alone or to see exactly the thing I love and fight for…" Sakura mumbled glancing at Ibiki… He turned his head to her

"It's a beautiful sight" He said looking at her, Sakura smiled in response putting her hand in the bag and pulling it out, handing Ibiki a white container… Sakura had her own and opened it revealing steaming noodles and meat… she picked up chopsticks and ate happily…

Though inside…

"**He was looking at us when he said that!"** Sakura's Inner said happily with a large blush and dreamy eyes… it was hard for real/outer Sakura not to have the same features…

…

Ibiki than breathed out having finished his iced tea… Sakura giggled slightly sipping hers… He glanced at her and slid off the rock

"I need to go back to work. Thankyou for lunch Sakura-san" Ibiki said looking at her

"Just Sakura will be fine" She said holding her drink on her leg…

"Than it's Ibiki" Sakura nodded…

She expected him to leave but he was just looking at her… nearly staring

Having realised what he was doing, he quickly disappeared leaving a confused Sakura…

… She did not know the sight of her sitting on that rock, in the sun, surrounded by a field of lush grass and flowers looking at him with a soft and warm gaze-

Absolutely took his breath away…

Ibiki arriving at T&I, he was immediately informed of a situation making him angry… he completely forgot about the strange yet wonderful feeling he had when he saw Sakura sitting there watching him

X-X

Ibiki was pissed…

No! Scratch that he was Royally Pissed!

He and his team were sent out on an emergency mission two days ago. Even though it was a success everyone was wounded, some badly… He growled when he saw that the village walls where still a distance away…

Arriving at the wall the group of ANBU shunsined away from the wall leaving a plume of smoke…

They all reappeared in the Hospital lobby shocking everyone in the room… Ibiki did a quick scan and stopped when he saw a familiar pink…

"Get stretchers here immediately! Someone inform Shishou and Shizune of the situation!" Sakura barked out orders as Medics came and took away the injured patients… Sakura turned to Ibiki

"Where are you hurt?" Sakura ask moving towards him

"I'm fine" He said gruffly and Sakura moved forward quickly moving his trench coat out of the way of his torso…

Which was covered in bandages with blood seeping through… Sakura growled

"This isn't fine! Come with me before I drag you" Sakura said in a dangerous tone… He followed her to her to a room and sat on the bed… Sakura pulled over a cart full of different ointments and tools…

"I need to take off your shirt before you lay down" Sakura said and he nodded. He started shrugging off the cloak, but he bit back a wince. Sakura saw his pain and helped him remove the cloak throwing it on the chair in the corner… She than ripped the rest of his shirt off pushing him lightly down onto the bed… He complied and Sakura removed the bandages with a chakra scalpel

She frowned seeing the infected wound… She picked up some ointment to help clean out the deep cut

…

Sakura sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow as she finished healing Ibiki…

"Shouldn't you be healing the patients with the worst injuries?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Sakura gave him a look which could freeze hell over

"Out of your entire squad you were the worst Ibiki" Sakura said coldly

"Possibly but I would have been fine" Sakura growled and hit his chest hard. Though she didn't put chakra into it… it still would have hurt

"Don't say that!" Sakura said with fire in her eyes… they than became weak and sad… "You scared me Ibiki" Sakura breathed out refusing to meet his gaze "I thought I caught glimpse of a wound. When I was right… you nearly severed your ribs and lungs" Sakura said putting a hand on her head

"Thankyou" Ibiki said to Sakura making her snap her head to him. She saw that he was sitting up with his legs off the bed… on either side of her legs. She fought the blush rising to her cheeks seeing how close they were…

She eeped when he stood off the bed making their bodies only centimetres away from contact… She froze looking into his eyes and than finally realising how close their faces where… she didn't even stop her body, or pulled away when their faces came dangerously close-

"WHERE IS HE? I NEED THAT REPORT!" Came Tsunade's loud voice and Sakura jumped scared by the sudden loud noise… when she did though it just happened to close the distance between their lips

Sakura froze staring into his eye's wide eye… she felt Ibiki move against her lips slightly. She gave in her eyes fluttering closed and she leaned into the kiss. She gasped when Ibiki's hands found her small waist pulling her closer… he took the chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth completely dominating her

Sakura couldn't help the moan of ecstasy that escaped her lips… They both pulled away when Tsunade's angry steps came closer. As they did a stand of saliva still kept them connected

Ibiki sat back on the bed releasing Sakura from his grasp who straightened up slightly just before Tsunade barged through the doors.

"IBIKI REPORT!" She roared obviously annoyed. It has only been one week and ANBU keep on collapsing in the hospital…

Ibiki nodded standing. He collected his cloak, and a spare shirt from Sakura. He saw Tsunade walking out of the room… He quickly swooped down kissing Sakura hard on the lips. He pulled away putting on the shirt and cloak whilst following the stalking Tsunade down the halls…

…

Sakura was standing there… She felt like she was burning and sat in the visitors chair

'_I have never felt like this… I had something similar around Sasuke but this… When I touch him I burn, when I don't I long, and when we kiss-' _Sakura blushed feeling like she was on fire from the kiss… she also felt like she should jump the guy there and than…

"**We love him Sakura… we don't even know him and we love him. And I'm pretty sure he loves us back"** Sakura's inner said and Sakura stared wide eye at the floor

…

Sakura was called early morning to Tsunade's office… and god was she tired. She nearly killed Genma when he appeared in her living room to deliver the message at 2am…

"What is it Shishou?" Sakura said walking in yawning… she stopped when she saw Tsunade's worried face

"I have a mission for Dragon" Sakura straightened up instantly… it was dead serious is she asked her to do a mission as the famous ANBU Captain, Dragon of Konoha…

"What is the mission Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked

"We have been sending teams to the south boarder and you have seen how they are coming back… and it's because of… him" Tsunade said handing her a scroll. Sakura opened it and resisted the angry/frustrated scream

"Sasuke" Sakura said the name and resisted crushing the scroll…

'_He hurt Ibiki… he is going to pay!'_ Sakura said inwardly and froze… She hated him because he injured Ibiki?

"_**HELL YEAH! WE ARE GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"**_

The next words made Sakura pale

"I've sent Ibiki and his team there already, but I need you to do the job Sakura. You're the only one who can beat the Sharingan" Sakura nodded determined

She also new why when she tried to find the big giant it was like he vanished… she wanted to check up on his injury not ravish him at all…

"I'll leave immediately" Sakura said etching the location into her brain. Tsunade nodded and Sakura disappeared

…

"Stay safe until I get there Ibiki" Sakura breathed out tightening her white cloak around her keeping the cold out as she moved through the trees at full speed

…

When Sakura arrived on scene no one moved… She landed in-between Konoha ANBU and the smirking Sasuke Uchiha whos blade was covered in blood… that made her growl

"Dragon-sama!" ANBU said joy and relief in their tone

"Where is Morino-san?" Sakura demanded

"Right here" He said appearing beside her… she glared at Sasuke fiercely when she saw he was injured… again. He was bleeding from his chest, arms and legs

"Why isn't it the famous Dragon. I'm Honoured" Sasuke taunted

"Today is your last day Uchiha… I'll make sure of it" Sakura said coldly. Sasuke smirked

"Your either a female or a man with a high pitched voice… I'm going for female. No woman can even put a scratch on me" Sasuke said proudly and everyone from Konoha looked at Sakura in shock… Dragon was a woman?

"Don't underestimate me" With that said she vanished and reappeared infront of him nearly cutting off his head with her sword. He stared at her wide eye. He glared and slashed with his sword only for Sakura to parry.

Her eyes widened behind her mask when Sasuke dropped his sword and grabbed hold of Sakura. She sensed a clone to her left and the clone slashed Sakura cutting her down the side. She kicked him away and landed a couple meters away…

Gasping in pain Sakura realised that he put lightning into the strike… she felt numb on her left side… She froze when her white cloak that hid her identity started falling off her and to the ground. Revealing Pink hair behind her mask

"No wonder… you have always been weak" Sasuke said with a sneer. Sakura ripped her mask off and glared fiercely at him

"I'll kill you Uchiha" She said growling. She healed her side perfectly and chakra started flowing around her… She sensed Ibiki move closer to her to protect her blind spots.

"What? Don't you love me anymore Sakura? Well do you know why I came back? I need a wife that has perfect chakra control and strong enough to raise and care for me and our children… do you know who I picked for that job?" He asked and Sakura could sense Ibiki getting more angry by the second

"I picked you. The perfect house wife" He said with a smirk 'knowing' she would have to give into him. He was the last Uchiha after all

"HELL NO!" Sakura screamed and punched the ground making boulders fly into the sky. She took off towards Sasuke and plunged her sword into him…

She coughed up blood.

"Pathetic" Sasuke said pushing his sword deeper into her gut. Sakura missed her target but got his side.

"Fuck you Uchiha" Sakura bit out. She poured chakra into her arms and started moving the sword towards Sasuke's lungs and heart. Sasuke moved the sword in Sakura making her gasp in pain stopping her movements.

Sasuke quickly jumped away to avoid the punch heading to his head. He glared at the man who did that

"Hm… your all pathetic" He said removing Sakura's sword from his side.

"I won't let you harm her anymore" Ibiki growled out venom in his voice and he leaked deadly amounts of killing intent…

"Ibiki" Sakura breathed out looking at the man. She felt her vision starting to waver…

'_Inner… now would be nice'_ Sakura said inwardly. She felt her inner leave her body and jump to Sasuke's…

She barely registered Sasuke's screams of pain as Sakura's inner destroyed his mind. She lost consciousness and fell into some strong arms that held her tight and a foreign chakra entered her system.

Not healing Chakra but a chakra transfusion where on the battle field you can push your chakra into a person to keep their heart and lungs going… she knew it was happening because it hurt like a bitch. That was when she lost consciousness… when she was wondering who was begging her to live

X-X

As Ibiki watched Sakura's chest rise and fall in the hospital he thought back to the times they spent together. Even the brief ones…

There was when he first met her. She was a genin in the chunin exam. Also she scored the highest marks for the written part of the exam and caught his eye quickly when she dared question him about the test… she won a tiny bit of respect doing that.

The other time was in the preliminary. He saw her come in beaten and bruised. He watched her fight the Yamanaka girl who was Inoichi's daughter. He was very impressed when she fought back against the Mind transfer technique and forced it out. No one has ever been able to do that. He also noticed that her hair was cut to her shoulders.

The other time was during the invasion. He saw her rush after the Uchiha with Naruto and Shikamaru with Kakashi's ninken. He saw her running from the village wall as he was fighting a group of sound ninja and a snake summon. He silently wished her good luck and to come back safe.

The next time was when he was sent of the boat to help collect the wounded from the land of Tea. The mission was a C-rank and the only reason he took it was because he saw Sakura's name on the scroll and it was also a chance to scope out and see how his little brother was doing. She earned more respect when she tried to question him about his brother as she was walking onto the boat… she stopped when she had a look of understanding on her features. She won more respect.

He used to see her time to time as he dropped off paperwork for the Hokage and she was there studying scrolls or having in-depth conversations with Tsunade.

During the Invasion of Pain after he awoke from the Edo Tensei technique and saw his ANBU standing around protecting him as Tsunade's slug summon was healing him the first thing he thought was if the pink haired girl was still alive. He was relieved when the slug said she was among the living

In the fourth Shinobi war he hoped they would be in the same Division. She was in Kakashi's the third division and he was in the Intelligence division under Inoichi. He helped interrogate those plant things. They both were put together though when they went on the search for Yamato after they got his location from one of the white plant people. He kept close to her the entire time just to make sure she was safe.

They saw each other time to time for another two years but when she turned 18… it was when Ibiki fully realised everything.

Sakura at that age could probably have any ninja or civilian in most of the elemental nations if she wanted. He than made it his business to… secretly 'Sabotage' her dates with anyone… he didn't have to do much because Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto where quite protective of her. All he had to do was let it slip to them somehow that she had a date. They would do the hard work

His feelings became stronger every time he saw her. When she turned 19 he started to stay a bit further away from her. He never let it show but he was so worried if he got close she would be disgusted with him and never want to be in the near facility of him. The 'unknown' feeling he got he already knew what it was.

It started with respect, than a protective friendship and comrade. It than became a one sided love… so he thought

When he visited Inoichi over a week ago he bit back a smile as he eavesdropped on the women and their plotting. His heart leapt when he was the chosen person for Sakura… when she voiced her disapproval. He than vowed to play the game.

He would make her fall in love with him.

When she asked him to stay that night he did. He held her close to himself and he slept peacefully. He woke up and watched her sleep for an hour before he cooked breakfast and left a note for her

When they accidently kissed in that hospital room after she jumped in surprise from Tsunade's stomping and yelling…

He resisted the urge to lift her onto the bed and take her than and there not even caring that Tsunade would see him make passionate love to her apprentice.… he could also tell she felt the same but not as strong as he did it made it even harder to resist

… He felt like screaming, Telling her to run to safety when Sakura turned out to be Dragon. When she passed out he wanted to scream and yell and cry. Instead he begged her quietly so only she could hear to stay alive…

Now here they were. He was watching her sleep in the hospital bed as she was blissfully unaware of the happenings of the world. It was also very late at night.

He has also been here for two days. Not that anyone knew that

"I-I….ki" He stopped his thoughts and looked to the source of the noise. He saw Sakura moving in her sleep… he swore she said him name…

"I-Ibiki" She said her heavy eyelids lifting revealing cat emerald green eyes. She looked at him and his breath caught

"I love you too" She said breathing out heavily with a small smile of her face.

"You heard me" He said moving close and placing his large hand over hers

"I wish I could have responded than" She said with a smile. She diverted her gaze to the jug of water and Ibiki poured her a glass helping her drink. She sighed happily and licked her lips moistening them. Ibiki watched her mesmerized.

"Thankyou for keeping me alive" Sakura said sitting up in the bed and stretching… She checked over her limbs and body to see that she was fully healed just exhausted

"No need for a thankyou Sakura" Ibiki said with a small smile on his lips. Sakura seeing that blushed. He was truly handsome especially when he smiled. She reached up and brushed her fingers along his jaw and below his lips. He leaned in closer a bit away from Sakura's face.

Sakura shortened the distance and kissed him hard. Ibiki growled in approval and his hands went on either side of Sakura as he leaned into Sakura making her lean back. She gasped when her back hit the bed. Ibiki was lying in-between Sakura's legs still kissing her hard. He pressed into her trying to show how much she meant to him. How much he loved her. Sakura's legs pulled him closer and Ibiki immediately deepened the kiss earning him a moan from Sakura

He moved one hand down, the other supporting his weight so he didn't crush Sakura, he moved the hand to her thigh pulling it towards her chest and also using it as leverage so he can get even closer to Sakura.

They both pulled away panting heavily

"I believe I won your competition" Ibiki said huskily and Sakura shivered than froze…

"You knew?" She said startled… She looked ready to apologise and explain

"Yes I knew. Don't worry… it was unfair from the beginning" Ibiki told her and Sakura blinked

"I don't follow" Sakura said huskily and confused. Ibiki swooped down and kissed her again… he pulled away

"Because I loved you to begin with… so I won. I made you fall for me" He said softly but his voice was full of lust and Sakura got goose bumps from it. Ibiki chuckled when he realised his voice was turning her on

"I can still rub it in pigs face" Sakura said smirking victoriously and she kissed him holding him close.

"You can do that later… first we need to get you signed out of here" Ibiki said breaking the kiss and Sakura hummed in approval.

X-X

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten where walking through the busy markets in Konoha. It was full of civilians and ninja so they both walked up the stairs to the higher part of the park so they could look through the crowd.

Sakura saw appreciative stares from many men…

"So Forehead. How is progress going?" Ino asked as she looked at Sakura expectantly

"Oh, tell me first" Sakura said smiling.

"Well Gai asked me to dinner again but as just friends… it think I might need another week to get through to him" Tenten offered

"Me and Naruto are d-d-dat-ing" Hinata stuttered over the word 'dating'

"I might be taking Lee home tonight" Ino said victoriously 'knowing' she 'won'

"It's not exactly fair on Sakura-san… she only got out of hospital two days ago" Hinata said and Ino shrugged

"Its her fault choosing work over the competition" She said shrugging.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Came Naruto's loud voice as he waved at her and the group… Naruto wasn't alone… Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Genma, Anko, Kurenai, Raido, Yugao, Gai and Konoha 11 boys where with them… Sakura also saw Ibiki walking at the side. She saw his evil smirk and paled… she knew that smirk

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as well and Sakura waved. She saw people in the market watching them… she feared for what Ibiki might do

"Now's your chance Forehead" Ino whispered into her ear The group stopped infront of them and Sakura saw Kakashi was just about to greet her with probably a hug

"Hello beautiful. Miss me?" Ibiki asked Sakura and everyone whipped there heads to Ibiki… 'who did he just ask? And what did he say?!' They all wondered thinking they where hearing things…

"Maybe… you left early this morning. You usually stay to at least after breakfast" Sakura said back implying some certain activities… People just stared

"Sorry" Ibiki said with a deep chuckled and swooped down capturing her lips in a very loving kiss… They pulled away

"I'm free now… I could make it up to you" Ibiki said lust in his voice. Sakura smirked

"You better"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH IBIKI! AND YOU'RE DATEING!" Ino shrieked loudly and the market place went deathly quiet

"Fiancé" Ibiki corrected and lifted Sakura bridal style. He captured her lips again and they both disappeared

"THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Lee, Gai and Anko screamed… Hinata giggled

All heads whipped to her… shouldn't she be on the ground fainting?

"Ibiki-san bought her a ring yesterday… He proposed in Sakura's favourite garden on the monument hill." Hinata informed them

"Hinata-chan… how do-… how do you know?" Naruto questioned still in shock… Hinata blush a dark shade of red…

"They might have celebrated there… and yesterday I was looking for Sakura-san so I used my Byakugan… they were…" Her face started going purple. She didn't dare finish the sentence

The usually loud market place was deathly silent, having overheard the entire conversation

xxx


End file.
